Dylan's story
by Electric Ella
Summary: Max and Fang have been in a dodgy relationship for years. What happens when Fang leaves altogether and Max is left to look after the flock with Dylan? How will the flock cope with their new member? Rated T because the actual story is is based on is for teenagers. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride Fan fiction

I watched Max say goodbye to her mum. Most normal teenagers would be coming back in a few hours. Max will be lucky if she sees her mum in a few months. But then, we're not normal. What normal teenager do you know that has wings?

We all took off. Max says she's just the flock leader (there are lots of us: Angel and Gazzy are the youngest, followed by Nudge and Iggy, and me and Max are the oldest). It sure sucks to be a teenage bird kid.

One thing I forgot to mention: I'm mentally programmed to be in love with Max. The scientists created me from the parts of a Dylan that died. They decided that wasn't enough messing with nature, so they stuck a pair of golden eagle wings on me. Then, because when I first woke up, I didn't even know how to walk, they messed up my brain. I was effectively created as a thirteen year old. I had my first birthday a few months ago, although was turning fourteen. I can't get my head round it.

Max taught me how to fly. It's weird, but it feels even more natural than walking. My massive wings allow me to soar high above the others, but I usually stay with Max. I love watching her wings as they beat in time with mine, and the expression on her face as she flies. It's the only time I see content on her face is when she's flying. The rest of the time, she's acting as mum for the flock, or she's angry, or confused, or (and this is the worst) she's thinking about Fang. She has so much to think about. I would love to help her, but she won't let me. There's a barrier between us.

I could feel the wind on my face, rustling through my hair. It's got a blonde hint to it, but it's more of a sandy brown colour. I plucked up all the courage I had and flew into Max's slipstream.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Hey." Max was smiling. That was a good sign.

"Where are we going first?"

"I hate to say it, but we're going to England. It's only a seven hour flight, eight with breaks. We'll be there by tomorrow."

"Why are we going there?"

"Two reasons. One, there is a massive event happening in London, something about the end of the world. Two, Fang's last blog post was from London too, which probably isn't a coincidence."

I was thinking that this was one of the few times that the barrier between us was down, when Max seemed to register who she was talking to. The dreamy, contented look on her face was gone, replaced by a snarl. "_Amateurs _fly at the back. Get lost."

I sighed, holding back. There was no way on the planet that we were ever going to be together. Unless Fang died, Max would never be able to forget him. I would never forgive myself if I did something to hurt Fang, because he is the beacon of hope that keeps Max going. As much as I hated to admit it, I'm so jealous of Fang. Max didn't deserve him. When he left, I hated him. Not just because he had Max instead of me, because he left her. She was distraught.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an eight hour flight, we arrived in London in the late evening. We booked into a hotel in Convent Gardens, with the money our benefactor had given us. Max ordered me to stay with Iggy and Gazzy, to make sure they unpacked, while she did the same with Angel and Nudge.

The lights were just coming on. London was like a smaller version of New York. The kids complained they were tired, so I tucked them in and crept out. Max had given me half the money in case anyone was hungry or if we needed anything, so I took that, along with my phone. I went first to a twenty-four hour corner store, to buy a snack (flying makes me hungry). Then, I went to explore.

London at night is very different from New York, where I used to live. It's much quieter, with less people on the streets. The traffic sounds are still the same, though. All the shops were brightly lit, some of them still open. I peered in the windows: most of them were posh, high street shops that, even with the money from our benefactor, we'd never be able to afford.

I decided that I preferred London to New York, at least in the evening. It had a safer feel to it, with a nicer atmosphere. I sat down on a bench outside a shopping centre, suddenly not hungry. I had no idea where Max was, no idea what was going on with the flock...all chaos would be raging! Checking that there was no-one to see me, I eased out my wings and headed back to the hotel.

Max was sitting outside her room. She was just slumped on the floor. Anyone else would have thought she had passed out, but I knew differently.

"Max?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Dylan? The kids are all asleep, I checked. Want to stretch your wings?" Max didn't usually ask that. She had a thoughtful look on her face. After I agreed, we went out and took off.

We circled the whole Convent Gardens area, trying to get to grips with the layout, since neither of us really had a clue where we were going. We flew directly above the plaza where the "End of the World" event was taking place.


End file.
